Stalag 14th Virginia
"Stalag 14th Virginia" is the eighth episode of Season 5, and overall the fiftieth episode of Falling Skies. It was written by Jack Kenny. It was directed by Noah Wyle. It first aired on TNT August 16th, 2015. It drew 1.93 million US viewers. Plot Summary Weaver discovers a shocking truth about an old friend and must decide how to best protect the 2nd Mass. Maggie and Isabella are forced to work together, while the remainder of the 2nd Mass attempts an escape led by Tom. After watching the military torture Ben, and the clearly obvious influence of an overlord, the race is on to save Ben, Hal and Tom from the firing squad but who else is going to get in the line of fire trying to save them? Plot Weaver stows away on his jeep when Katie Marshall drives out to the woods one night, and discovers she's meeting with an overlord. Weaver throttles the overlord with his belt after she leaves. Weaver shows Demarcus Wolf and they bring it back to gauge Marshall's response. Marshall looks shocked, and the 14th soldiers want to move out and kill the other aliens in a quick sweep, however she refuses and orders them to burn the body. Marshall shows Weaver the graveyard of 39 collaborators she has had executed in the last six weeks. After Marshall leaves Kagel warns Weaver he's getting under the captains skin. One by one, the Masons end up in prison, being guarded by Lt. Shelton. Tom, Hal, Ben and Anne who was betrayed by Trevor Huston after Anne mentioned that her daughter was half Espheni. Maggie and Isabella work together while Matt is on a motorbike off to bring more troops to help. Weaver shows Wolf and some of the other soldiers a recording of Tom Mason outlining his plan against the Espheni. They agree that it’s not treason and agree to help him overthrow Marshall. After Lt. Shelton lets the Masons free and is shot and killed by Zak Kagel, the soldiers fall back in line. The Masons and Wolf begin to be lined up on the firing line, and Anne Mason gives a last speech to the 14th and to the 2nd Mass fighters who are forced to watch in a cage. Ben Mason tries to plead with Pvt. Grey not to do anything. Grey hesitates but proceeds to put the hood over Bens head.. Zak Kagel begins the execution by giving orders to the soldiers, however on the command "shoot", no soldier shoots. The soldiers are Stokes, Williams, Franklin and Goodman, all soldiers who are against Marshall. A truck storms in with Tom Mason inside and begins taking the hoods off his family and Wolf. Kagel pulls out a gun but Isabella shoots him before she can shoot one of the Masons. Marshall pulls out a gun to shoot Tom, but is stabbed by Weaver and we discover that Marshall is an experimental clone, and the real Marshall died six weeks ago in an ambush. Tom is able to rally the 14th Virginia into joining the 2nd Mass by using Cochise as an example of how the Volm are not an enemy and they do not need to be afraid of them. We jump to Trevor Huston who is walking on a road then is held hostage by Anthony. We see Pope, who is holding a fight to the death match with his crew, while he is sitting on a throne. Victor and another man fight, and Victor gets the upper hand and knocks the man to the ground, however does not finish him off. Pope throws his gun to the other man, who shoots Victor in the head. After, Anthony brings Trevor who tells Pope that Tom Mason is still alive. Cochise figured out a way to bring the Espheni communications device with them and Ben discovers that his spikes react to its presence. Cochise suggests that it is since they are both Espheni technology and Ben suggests that he use it, believing his spikes will allow him to understand what the Overlords are saying. Against everyone's objections, Ben sticks his hand in it. He sees all the Overlords bowing down before a higher being. Ben informs the others of this development and they are all shocked as they thought the Overlords were in charge. When questioned by Tom about the being, a stunned Cochise tells him "I never thought it possible." Other Cast Co-Starring * Jeremy Schuetze as Stokes * Jason Day as Franklin * Seth Whittaker as Williams * Nigel Vonas as Morales * Doron Bell as Goodman * D Harlan Cutshall as Joe Butterfield Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * Greg Zach as Franks * Zack Daniels as Zack * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Jy Harris as Streaks * Tony Morelli as Victor * Chad Riley as Lawrence Biggs * Sarah Hall as Sergent Innis * Lia Lam as Pope's Gang Member * Keith Arbuthnot as Overlord * Ieisha Auyeung as 2nd Mass Fighter * Jason Wingham as 2nd Mass Fighter * Colin Corrigan as 2nd Mass Fighter * Randy Rafuse as 2nd Mass Fighter * Ivette Hernandez D as 2nd Mass Fighter * Nesta Chapman as 2nd Mass Fighter * Jina Anika as Nurse * Ludmila Carmel as 14th VA Soldier * Unknown as Kabatoff * Unknown as Meville Deaths *Overlord *Shelton *Zak Kagel *Katie Marshall *Victor Significant Events *Capt. Katie Marshall is revealed to be an Espheni-engineered clone of the original Katie, who died six weeks prior to the events in the episode. The clone is killed by Weaver after she attempts to shoot Tom Mason. *The Overlord is killed by Weaver. *Lieutenant Shelton tries to relieve Captain Marshall of her command after being convinced by Tom that she was conducting a witch hunt but he was killed by Zak Kagel. *Tom, after escaping, rallies the remnants of the 14th Virginia and the 2nd Mass together for the march on D.C. *Kagel is killed by Isabella after trying to execute members of the 2nd Mass. *Ben enters the Espheni communication hub, where he sees multiple Overlords bowing down before a "Higher Being." The Volm appear to have heard of this being but Cochise claims that they only ever believed it was a legend. *Pope and Anthony are informed that Tom Mason is still alive. Tom's History Lesson TBA Outside References "Stalag" is a slang term used for prisoner-of-war camps, referring to the 2nd Masse being imprisoned by the 14th Virginia. Photos 25076 008 0005 R 11908 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0019 R 11907 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0043 R 11905 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0076 R 11904 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0087 R 11903 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0099 R 11902 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0116 R 11901 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0141 R 11900 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0206 R 11899 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0223 R 11898 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0227 R 11897 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0284 R 11896 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0304 R 11895 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0340 R 11894 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0344 R 11893 -1030x687.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes